Look What You Did, Sonic!
by roxan1930
Summary: In which Sonic's an idiot who keep messing up


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soni** **c the Hedgehog**

 **Look What You Did, Soni** **c!**

 _Tails_

"Just a few more twists…" Tails grunted as he fiddled with a new machine.

"There! That should do it!" he wiped his forehead and grinned up at his new creation that may have been the best idea since underwear.

The young fox had managed to build a machine that if it worked like he intended, would be able to grow vegetables, fruit and other plants in an instant and also be able to restore rotting parts on them and so be able to help end world hunger.

The machine was shaped like a large laser with a chair for the one operating it.

"And now to test it!" he grinned and grabbed a plate with a carrot that was covered on molds.

"Test what, Tails?" a voice asked and with a yelp Tails turned around to see Sonic standing there.

"Sonic! You're just in time!" he grinned at his older brother figure and started explaining what he had made.

"Wow! Way past cool! You're going to be an even bigger hero then you already are, Tails!" Sonic grinned and put a friendly arm around the fox who giggled and blushed slightly.

"I was just about to test it! Hold on, just let me get a camera!" and with that Tails rushed out of the workshop in search of a camera.

Sonic looked up at the large laser and grinned at seeing his friend's work.

Getting an idea he climbed into the chair and stared at the buttons.

Luckily Tails had actually labeled the buttons so he could easily understand what was what.

Sonic decided to be helpful and started pressing buttons to the machine would be ready to restore the moldly carrot and he put the level of the laser on the highest since that would make it work better and faster, right?

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" He turned to the door to see Tails had returned and was looking at him in horror.

"Relax, Tails! I already set everything up for you! Here, you film and I'll make the magic happen!" he grinned back and went to press the pretty little red button that said 'start'.

"No, wait! It's very sensi-" before Tails could finish his warning Sonic had already pressed the button and the machine shot a thin blue laser at the carrot.

About half a second everything seemed fine but then…

BOOM!

The carrot exploded, covering the whole workshop in mush.

"-tive…" Tails finished with a sigh.

"Whoops…" was all Sonic could say before the machine rumbled and collapsed.

"Double whoops…" he squeaked before looking over at Tails.

The fox had his jaw on the ground as he stared at the scene before something _snapped_.

"Grrrr! Look what you did, Sonic!" he yelled angrily as he grabbed a wrench and chased after the hedgehog.

"Eep! Sorry!" Sonic cried as he ran away with his friend hot on his heels.

 _Amy_

Amy hummed to herself as she skipped through the streets.

She had just done some shopping had now had a new dress, ingredients for a cake and best of all…

Amy giggled mischievously to herself as she pulled a small bottle with a pink liquid out of one of her bags.

She had run into a strange small shop and after entering she found out it sold a lot of interesting stuff, including love potions.

Her next plan to get Sonic was simple.

Bake a cake with the potion in it, dress up and invite Sonic over to eat it so he would go as crazy over her as she was over him.

The owner of the shop had warned her that the effects would only be temporary but Amy figured that after spending a week as accepting and returning her full love then Sonic wouldn't even dream of going back to just running around all day.

Again did she giggle to herself in bliss at the thought of what she could do with Sonic, some of her thoughts not so innocent as she made some people think.

Suddenly a blue blur shot past her before coming back and then the guy she had been having slightly perverted daydreams about was walking next to her.

"Hey, Ames! How's it going?" he casually greeted her with the smile that always made her swoon.

"Sonic! Everything's great now that you're here!" he exclaimed happily and he gave an awkward chuckle.

"So, whatcha got there?" he asked, eyeing the love potion she still had in her hand.

"Oh! Nothing!" Amy quickly hid the bottle behind her back, knowing she couldn't tell him what it really was.

"Oh, come on! Show me! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sonic playfully tried to grab to grab it from her but she placed both her hands over it and soon they were slightly wrestling as Sonic was determined to find out what the female hedgehog was trying to hide from him.

After a few moments Sonic managed to pry Amy's hands from the bottle but accidentally send the thing flying and crashing into a random guy's head where it broke and covered him in the pink stuff.

He wiped some from his eyes before he saw Amy.

Everything stopped for a few seconds before the guy smiled dreamily at Amy.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." he sighed and Amy gasped while Sonic just looked confused.

Suddenly Amy made her famous Piko Piko Hammer appear.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" she screamed while trying to smack the poor blue hedgehog.

"I've got no idea what I did wrong but sorry!" Sonic apologized while running.

 _Knuckles_

Knuckles whistled as be cleaned the Master Emerald.

For the last few months he had managed to keep both Eggman and Rouge from trying to steal the large jewel so he was in an extra good mood and decided that the object he guarded could use a good polish.

He stopped rubbing the cloth for a moment and looked into the emerald and smiled when he saw his reflection.

Sadly he only saw his own reflection and not from the figure that was approaching him from behind as he grinned and just for the heck of it started flexing his muscles.

"Hey, Knuckles! What's the show for?" Sonic suddenly stood right behind the echidna.

Having not expected him Knuckles yelped in surprise and just with his luck it had to be during his posing and he accidentally slammed his fist forward, shattering the Master Emerald.

Together the two friends stood there, staring at the at the remains of the emerald.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled and knowing how dangerous those boxing-glove wearing fists were Sonic started running again.

"Sorry!" he apologized again.

 _Cream and Vanilla_

"Twinkle twinkle, little star… How I wonder what you are…" Cream sang softly to a group of chao who were all sleeping in her backyard now.

"Well done, dear. You managed to get them all to sleep with your sweet voice. Now, we have to be very quiet or else we'll wake the chao up." her mother Vanilla smiled down at her and Cream smiled back, very proud of herself.

"Alright, mommy." she whispered, careful not to be too loud.

But suddenly there was a 'whoosh' sound and Sonic had appeared.

"Hey there, how are the two most beautiful rabbits doing?" he yelled playfully.

While normally a comment like that would have Vanilla shaking her head good-naturedly while her daughter laughed and danced around him, this time they gasped and a second later he found out why.

He had somehow completely managed to miss all the sleeping chao who woke up due to him not watching his volume and just like real babies they all started crying.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" both Cream and Vanilla threw their polite manners aside for a moment to yell at him while both sat in the grass and rocked a crying chao in their arms to try to calm the little blue creatures down.

"Sorry." Sonic whimpered as he also sat down and rocked another chao.

 _Shadow_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shadow was at GUN headquarters at the shooting-rink with a large gun in his hands which he was using to shoot at poor helpless targets that all got their bullseye destroyed by bullets.

After running out of bullets the dark hedgehog smirked to himself, seeing he had hit each target perfectly.

Then his eyes focused on the corner of the room where the largest gun he'd ever seen stood.

It was longer them an average adult human man and looked a bit like it belonged on an army tank.

Due to its weight and power none of the soldiers at GUN had so far been able to use it and Shadow was determined to be the first.

Now that he finished his warm-up he quickly rushed into the field and put a strong new dummy ready and then grabbed the weapon.

While being a mobian already made him much stronger than most of his colleges, being the ultimate lifeform made it even easier for him to lift heavy objects and so the weapon felt to him like it was just a toy made for kids as he easily balanced it on his shoulder.

After getting himself on his spot he held up the weapon and aimed at the dummy.

He looked through the lense to make sure he would hit the dummy, adjusted his feet to catch the recoil to keep himself from being blown away and took a few deep breaths to calm himself and concentrate.

"Steady…" he muttered to himself and placed his finger on the trigger.

Once he was ready he softly counted down for himself.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" "Hey, what's up, Shadster?!" suddenly Sonic stood right in front of the weapon.

"AHHH! FAKER, WHAT THE HELL!?" Shadow yelled as he toppled backwards with the weapon still in in his grasp.

As he landed on the ground he accidentally pulled the trigger and the weapon fired launched a large very cannonball like bullet to the ceiling where it created a large hole from which several GUN agents fell through.

"I really need to learn no stop visiting while he's practicing with guns…" Sonic muttered to himself as he slowly looked over to Shadow who was looking up at the hole he made as people were still falling through it.

Then he slowly turned to his counterpart and red eyes turned furious while green ones turned terrified.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" Shadow roared and in his rage he grabbed two smaller guns and started shooting at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic apologized as he ran while dodging the bullets that not only Shadow but also a lot of GUN agents were shooting at him.

 _Rouge_

"Steady as she goes…" Rouge whispered to herself after she had broken into Eggman's base and was trying to steal one of the chaos emeralds the evil scientist had somehow gotten his hands on.

She managed to maneuver past all kinds of cameras and robots without being noticed until she reached a large door which she kicked open, revealing a room with a glass container with a chaos emerald in it standing in the middle.

Walking over the bat saw that inside the container, the gem was resting on one of those weight sensitive sensors that she could always recognize due to her job as a spy and her hobby of treasure hunting.

But luckily she had come prepared and reaching in between her cleavage she pulled out a fake emerald that weighted just as much as the real ones did.

Carefully she lifted the glass container away and hovered the fake chaos emerald next to the real one as her other hand slowly creeped closer.

To keep any alarm from going off she would need to remove the real emerald and place the fake one down fast and precise enough to keep the censor from going off.

It was a task that required utmost concentration.

Rouge could feel sweat trickling down her forehead and she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

The bat then decided to just do it but then…

"Hey, Rouge! Need any help?"

"AHHH! Sonic?!" Rouge yelled in surprise and she turned to stare at the blue hedgehog who was casually grinning at her with one hand on his waist and the other one raised in greeting.

"Yeah, the one and only! I also heard that Egg-Egg got another chaos emerald and came to check it out. What're you doing?" Sonic asked.

Rouge quickly explained that she came for the emerald too and was relieved to find that during her small moment of fright she had only dropped the fake emerald but the real one was still in place.

"You know, I don't really need another chaos emerald with me now so you can have this one as long as you promise to lend it to me if I ever need it." Sonic told her and she smiled happily.

She was about the thank him when she saw his hand already reaching for the real emerald.

"No, wait!" she tried to warn him but she was too late.

"Huh?" he blinked at her as he held the jewel and that was an alarm sounded.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" Rouge yelled as they rushed through the base while dodging lasers that were being shot at them.

"Sorry…" Sonic whimpered.

 _Eggman_

"Ohohohoho!" Eggman laughed evilly from where his Eggpod hovered as he watched Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow and Rouge all scatter to avoid being stomped on by his newest robot.

It finally looked like he was the one winning for once.

The mad scientist already started planning his speech towards the civilians he would rule over once their heroes were destroyed only to hear more crashed and looking down his jaw dropped upon seeing Sonic had curled himself up into a ball again and was using his spindash and making multiple holes onto the robot.

"Aaaaaand… Done!" Sonic grinned as he landed on his feet with Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Cream cheering while Shadow and Rouge smirked and nodded at each other.

Eggman was not so happy that another one of his robots was destroyed.

"Look what you did, Sonic!" he screamed and while most of the group just grinned up at him, Sonic froze completely.

Remembering what happened all the other times someone had yelled those words during the last week Sonic went into autopilot.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly and ran away as fast as he could, leaving behind friends and enemy who were all extremely confused.

"Did he just apologize to me? What's wrong with him?" Eggman asked Tails who only shrugged.

 **The End**

 **Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
